Teenage Force
by dimitrix
Summary: Como si de un Escuadron Suicida se tratase, el gobierno militar DATS ha reunido a un grupo de heroes de todo tipo de animacíones para usarlos a salvar el mundo y a mantener ciertos interes en secreto, una pequeña lista de lo que supondría utilizar a todos estos heroes en secreto.


TEENAGE FORCE

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

 **Durante años hemos vivido de grandes héroes, algúnos conocidos y otros que no, pero hay algo que siempre tenemos en cuenta y es que nunca fallan a la hora de salvar el mundo, por eso mismo, de parte del sistema militar contra amenazas digitales conocido como: DATS, hago esta lista donde hago un análisis de posibles candidatos de distintos temas para formar un cuerpo secreto y discreto que proteja el mundo a la vez de mantener los hechos ocultos por el gobierno y así asegurar una completa paz mundial.**

TAICHI YAGAMI:

Edad: 16

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Líder de los niños elegidos y compañero de su digimon Agumon del cual lo puede hacer evolucionar en un ser de diez metros de anchura.

Fetiche: gafas de buceo que actúan como símbolo de liderazgo, tendencia a causar problemas entre sus compañeros, tema ya solucionado.

TAKUYA KANBARA:

Edad: 12

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Líder de la cuarta generación de los niños elegidos, tiene el poder de digievolucionar en un digimon de nivel campeón capaz de arrasar con todo con la ayuda de sus llamaradas.

Fetiche: gafas de buceo que actúan como símbolo de liderazgo, tendencia a causar problemas entre sus compañeros, relación no desarrollada entre Zoe Orimoto.

RIKA NONAKA:

Edad: 14

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Gran campeona de juego de cartas, facilidad técnica en el arte de las artes marciales, tiene a su compañera Renamon que le permite digievolucionar en nivel de campeón o crear una evolución Matrix que le permite unirse a ella como un solo digimon.

Fetiche: Ser considerada Reina de los Digimons, temperamento alto e inestable, no le gusta que la tratan de débil o de tener poco temperamento.

IKUTO NOGUCHI:

Edad: 12

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Ataque sorpresa con la ayuda de su boomerang, experiencias de camuflaje, tiene a su compañero Falcomon que le hace digievolucionar a nivel campeón.

Fetiche: Actitud de niño salvaje, no le gustan la gente que odia los digimos al igual que los que les hacen daño, tendencia a causar problemas con sus compañeros, tema solucionado.

ULRICH STERN:

Edad: 14

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Alemana/Francesa

Habilidad: Posee un avatar virtual dotado de dos katanas, super velocidad, multiplicación, formación de escudos defensivos, gran experiencia como artes marciales en Pencak Silat, posee una motocicleta de una sola rueda.

Fetiche: Las costumbres japonesas, el futbol, que lo traten de ser demasiado popular, tendencia a ser demasiado agresivo con los demás, mala aptitud a los estudios, relación no insinuada con Yumi Ishiyama, tema no solucionado.

YUMI ISHIYAMA:

Edad: 15

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Posee un avatar virtual dotado de dos abanicos de plasma que puede lanzar como boomerangs, control de telequinesia, gran experiencia en artes marciales como Pencak Silat, posee un aerodeslizador.

Fetiche: Las costumbres japonesas, la gimnasia, no le gusta la gente borde o que la tome de solitaria, la gente que le defrauda, tendencia a ser demasiada agresiva con los demás, relación no insinuada con Ulrich Stern, tema no solucionado.

TOBY TRIPP:

Edad: 13

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Americano

Habilidad: Tiene el poder de convertirse en un gormiti del agua capaz de controlar los líquidos y alterarlos a su voluntad, su cabello actúa como una serie de tentáculos con los que lo utiliza como gancho, puede invocar una pinza en su mano, tiene incorporado un cañón de agua a través de su pecho y puede respirar bajo el agua.

Fetiche: Le gusta hacerse el payaso y hacer actuaciones burlonas de todas las personas que conoce, hacerle bromas a sus amigos, quiere ser el centro de atención, le gusta hacer deporte, no quiere recibir nada de ningún estudio, es vago y muy poco considerado, tiene una cierta relación con Jessica Herleins, tema no solucionado.

JESSICA HERLEINS:

Edad: 13

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Americano

Habilidad: Tiene el poder de convertirse en un gormiti del aire y controlar los vientos a su voluntad, tiene alas que le permiten volar, puede crear bolas de viento que lanza contra los enemigos, congela cosas con aire frío, es capaz de crear tornados y torbellinos como método de defensa.

Fetiche: Le gusta la moda, los chicos guapos, ser una mujer directa y fuerte, no le gusta que piensen de ella como demasiado femenina, odia que no este perfecta, adora el chocolate y patinar, le encanta estar con Toby Tripp asumiendo que tiene una relación con él, tema no solucionado.

LOK LAMBERT:

Edad: 19

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Irlandesa

Habilidad: Posee un gran conocimiento de historia y una gran inteligencia que le permite resolver cualquier puzzle, tiene poderes de buscador huntik que le permiten saltar o lanzar bolas de energía, puede invocar titanes como Kipperin, Lindorm o Pendragon

Fetiche: Le gusta ser arqueólogo y tener aventuras alrededor del mundo, desesa desesperadamente encontrar a su padre sea donde este, le encanta vivir como miembro de la asociación Huntik, tiene una gran relación con Sophie Casterwill aunque no esta del todo desarrollado, tema no solucionado.

SOPHIE CASTERWILL:

Edad: 19

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Italiana

Habilidad: Posee un gran intelecto que le permite resolver cualquier misterio, es una Casterwill y le permite el poder de invocar a grandes espíritus ancestrales de gran poder, como buscadora Huntik nunca se cansa en encontrar tesoros y titanes, tiene el poder de invocar poderes como rompe hechizos o buscaformas, tiene titanes como Sabriel o Icaro, tiene una supuesta relación con Lok Lambert pero no desarrollada, tema no solucionado.

Fetiche: Le encanta leer, estudiar y aprender muchos hechizos con solamente leerlo en los libros, sabe mucho de historia antigua, nunca se cansa de encontrar cosas nuevas, se vuelve insufrible cuando la sacan de quicio, no le gusta pelear a menos que tenga que hacerlo contra aquellos que amenazan a su familia.

SPYRO:

Edad: 15

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Skylands (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Al ser un dragón de la estirpe purpura posee grandes poderes mágicos que le permiten volar, controlar las llamaradas de su boca, soportar grandes cantidades de calor, tiene un lado malo que vive dentro de él que lo convierte en su peor persona interior.

Fetiche: Es un dragón considerado y alegre al que le gusta pasar mucho tiempo con sus amigos y familia, esta pendiente de todo y se enorgullece de lo que hace, tiene a miedo a pensar que puede volver a convertirse en su _yo oscuro_ y hacerle daño a la gente, tiene una relación con la dragona Cynder pero no esta del todo desarrollado, tema no solucionado

GILL GRUNT:

Edad: 29 (aproximadamente)

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Skylands (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Al ser un gillmen de estanque le permite tener poderes de agua como flotar en el océano, tiene una escopeta de arpones de las que puede lanzar todos los arpones que quiera, una mochila propulsora a su espalda, respirar bajo el agua.

Fetiche: Le encanta vivir en el agua, cantar aunque eso provoca que su compañero Eruptor se enfade por como desafina, le encanta jugar a ser pirata, se relaciona bien con sus amigos en especial a Spyro que lo considera como un hermano, tiene una relación con una sirena de la cual unos piratas malos la raptaron, desde entonces la ha estado buscando sin parar.

KAI SMITH:

Edad: 24

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Ninjago (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Tiene el poder de controlar los elementos del fuego permitiendo así que pueda sacar fuego de su cuerpo como para lanzar bolas de fuego contra los enemigos, controla el spinjitzu, puede invocar vehículos aéreos o dragones de energía, tiene una gran habilidad con las artes marciales y con las espadas.

Fetiche: Le encanta ser presumido de vez en cuando y esta obsesionado con la idea de ser el ninja verde aunque eso lo descarto, quiere impresionar a la gente demostrando que es capaz de ser un gran ninja de fuego, protege mucho a su hermana y a todos los que conoce y aprecia como su familia, no soporto a los que aprovechan de las situaciones para hacer daño a otros.

ZANE JULIEN/TITANIO ZANE:

Edad: 24 (75 años inmortales)

Sexo: Masculino (según su software de programación)

Nacionalidad: Ninjago (creado artificialmente como maquina, mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Al ser un nindroide es capaz de conectarse a la red incluido a su propio compañero halcón robotíco, tiene grandes usos por dentro con los que suele aprovechar en la mayoría de las circunstancias, tiene el poder de controlar el hielo y el titanio, es capaz de invocar el spinjitzu y varios vehículos terrestres de patinaje, tiene grandes habilidades ninja y suele utilizar un gran armamento de shurikens especiales incorporados a su cuerpo.

Fetiche: Apenas tiene algúnos fetiches debido a que no tiene nada en su configuración pero de vez en cuando se atreve a hacer un chiste, es el único responsable en hacer todas las tareas que se le ordenan y jamas defrauda a nadie, siente una gran lastima por aquellos a los que pierda, es listo capaz de hacer frente a los problemas y apenas presume.

PIXAL BORG:

Edad: 24 (según comportamiento)

Sexo: Femenino (según su software de programación)

Nacionalidad: Ninjago (creado artificialmente como maquina, mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Pixal es una androide con una gran inteligencia y conserva un gran poderío con las maquinas, al ser una androide puede estar en contacto con su fiel amigo Zane Julien del cual ambos forman un gran equipo, tiene dentro de su brazo un pequeño telegancho y puede generar el spinjitzu gracias a la mitad de batería que le entrego Zane en momentos anteriores.

Fetiches: Al ser una maquina casi no tiene ningún fetiche pero ha ido aprendiendo a ser humana gracias a su relación con Zane ya que ambos forman un equipo inigualable.

IKKI TENRYOU:

Edad: 13

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Ikki tiene una gran habilidad para robobatallar junto a su medabot Metabee que siempre esta consigo como su compañero robotíco, no puede dar mucho de si en la batalla pero puede dar lo mejor de si con la ayuda de su intelecto como líder medaguerrero.

Fetiche: Es un niño entusiasta con una gran obsesión por las batallas, le encanta ser el mejor en todo aunque con las tareas de casa y los estudios es bastante vago e incapaz de hacer algo normal por su propio cuenta, pero cuando esta con Metabee se convierte en alguien distinto pendiente de ganar a toda costa, quiere gustarle a la gente y ser famoso como medaguerrero.

KOJI KARAKUCHI:

Edad: 14

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Koji es un niño inteligente con grandes cualidades como para mandar y robobatallar al mismo tiempo gracias a su medabot Sumilidon, aunque no presente ningúna habilidad de lucha física tiene un gran conocimiento que le sirve de ayuda.

Fetiche: Es inteligente, presumido y le encanta llamar la atención de todo el mundo aunque solamente quiere la atención de su fiel amiga Karin del cual siempre esta prendado a pesar de tener una gran rivalidad con Ikki ya que él también esta prendado con ella y eso que en ocasiones se vuelva engreído, le tiene una enorme fobia a los insectos del cual lo dejo en un estado atónito.

ED/EDWARD:

Edad: 13

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Ciudad Progreso (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Al ser un humano creado genéticamente, posee la habilidad de ver el futuro o de visualizar lo que hay detrás de objetos sólidos, tiene sus armas como la Masa, una vara de plasma que puede cortar a cualquier enemigo o su tabla que le permite volar, tiene también incorporado un telegancho que le permite engancharse a cualquier superficie que haya.

Fetiche: Ed es un niño entusiasta al que le encanta ir a su bola gracias a la ayuda de su tabla, como apenas sabe como ser humano empieza a ir descubriendo todo tipo de motivaciones, tiene una gran amistad con sus amigos sobretodo en especial con Deets, ambos tienen una relación no muy documentada, tema no solucionado.

DEETS/SARAH

Edad: 14

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Ciudad Progreso (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Deets es una chica con grandes cualidades de lucha, tiene su mochila cohete que le permite desplazarse de la misma forma que con sus amigos, tiene incorporado un telegancho que le permite engancharse a cualquier superficie.

Fetiche: Deets es una chica al que le encanta siempre comportarse como alguien muy femenina, le encanta ir de compras y ponerse todo tipo de ropa que le haga a juego, odia a Bedlan a muerte y hará todo lo que sea por detenerle, tiene una especial relación sus amigos sobretodo con Ed del cual siente algo por él aunque ambos nunca han tenido una relación oficial, tema no solucionado.

MAX TAYLOR

Edad: 13

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Max posee un Dino-Holder que le permite transformar a su dinosaurio Gabu en un Triceratops con una gran potencia, puede lanzar rayos a través de la frente o de invocar poderes elementales de la tierra, Max no posee una gran habilidad física pero tiene un gran liderazgo aunque apenas se precie según donde se vea.

Fetiche: Max es otro chico entusiasta con los dinosaurios pero siempre tiene el problema de que es demasiado terco, se enfada demasiado con ciertos temas o es muy vago a la hora de hacer los deberes pero cuando se trata de salvar a sus amigos se convierte en un autentico líder, tiene una cierta relación especial con Zoe pero no esta del todo aclarado, tema no solucionado.

ZOE DRAKE:

Edad: 14

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Zoe posee un Dino-Holder muy parecido al de sus compañeros, este le permite transformar a su dinosaurio Paris para que se transforme en un hermoso Parasaurolophus con la habilidad de curar a los dinosaurios heridos o de invocar poderes elementales de la naturaleza, Zoe no tiene muchas habilidades físicas aunque en comparación con sus compañeros ella sabe defenderse a su propia manera.

Fetiche: Zoe es otra chica entusiasta al que le encantan los dinosaurios, sobretodo lo mas adorables, siempre le gusta estar a la moda y vestir a su dinosaurio como mas le guste aunque esta no tiene ese mismo gusto, le encanta llamar vieja a Ursula ya que siempre la escucha y eso le divierte, hay ocasiones en la que no le gusta que los chicos siempre estén pendientes de ella como Max o Jimmy porque siempre acaba todo en peleas, tiene una relacíon con Max pero no esta clara del todo, tema no solucionado.

JOHNNY MILLER/ACE:

Edad: 20

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Australiana (futuro alternativo)

Habilidad: Johnny tiene su jet especial de carreras que puede convertirse en un potente jet de combate con múltiples usos y armas, tiene grandes conocimientos de batalla y estrategia cuando se trata de un combate en el aire usando un jet pero también tiene una gran habilidad a la hora de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra varios enemigos.

Fetiche: Tiene grandes cualidades como piloto y quiere demostrar ser el mejor, le encanta pasarlo bien volando y estar con sus amigos, echa de menos a su padre del cual lo admira por haber sido un gran piloto en el pasado, es compasivo y comprensivo y siempre esta dispuesto a escuchar a cualquiera que necesite ayuda.

MAGGIE STRONG/FOXTROT:

Edad: 21

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Ciudad de las Nubes (futuro alternativo)

Habilidad: Maggie tiene su propio jet del cual se puede convertir en otro potente jet de combate al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, su jet esta equipado de grandes armas potentes pero solamente las usa en casos adicionales y especiales, tiene una gran habilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo lo que resulta eficiente cuando se encuentra en situaciones difíciles de tomar.

Fetiche: Tiene grandes cualidades como piloto de jets ya que siempre quiere demostrarle a su padre que es capaz de sobrepasar todas las expectativas haciendo que no se preocupe tanto, ella es la única chica en el equipo lo que hace que le resulte difícil ser una mas a menos que sea el centro de atención, no le guste que siempre la traten como una chica fácil de controlar ya que eso le hace parecer una persona infravalorada.

RATCHET:

Edad: 19

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Raza Lombax (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Ratchet posee todo un enorme arsenal de armas a su disposición como: arma de fuego, teleganchos, granadas de mano y su arma preferida, la Omnillave, una llave inglesa que le sirve como espada o como boomerang, con la ayuda de su compañero Clank que siempre lo tiene agarrado por detrás como mochila cohete del cual le permite volar o saltar de un lado para otro.

Fetiche: Ratchet es un chico con las ambiciones de querer hacer el bien por el universo y de proteger a quienes le importan, le encanta ser un heroe y tiene una gran admiración por el Capitan Qwark, pero después de descubrir que era solamente un hombre terco y pretencioso decidió fijarse en él mismo y demostrar que puede valer por si mismo, en ocasiones se vuelve testarudo sobretodo cuando quiere impresionar a cualquier chica que conozco, muy pocas veces ha tenido algúna que otra relación pero hasta entonces siempre esta dispuesto a lo que sea.

CLANK:

Edad: Ninguna (es un androide)

Sexo: Masculino (según su software)

Nacionalidad: Androide (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Clank es un robot de grandes habilidades pero infravaloradas, se ha pasado tanto tiempo con su compañero Ratchet que ha aprendido ha poder defenderse solo, tiene la capacidad de reducir su tamaño o de volverse enorme actualizando su cuerpo al tamaño de un coloso, cuando se convierte en un agente secreto tiene todo tipo de armas o puede llamar a sus amigos Gadgebots que le sirven como refuerzos para los momentos mas necesarios.

Fetiche: Al ser un androide pocas ambiciones tiene pero de vez en cuando siempre tiene ese comportamiento de persona agradable o cariñosa, en ocasiones cuando una mujer se muestra interesa en él siempre se pone con una actitud bastante varonil y favorable lo que lo convierte en un androide muy presumido, le encanta estar con su amigo Ratchet y siempre hará lo que fuese para protegerlo cuando él no puede o simplemente no ve la realidad de las cosas.

SACKBOY:

Edad 100.000.000 (según su creación)

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Little Big Planet (mundo imaginario)

Habilidad: Al ser un sér nacido de la propia imaginación tiene múltiples habilidades como alterar la superficie de su cuerpo y convertirla en todo tipo de materiales, tiene una hoja de apuntes en la que este puede dibujar lo que sea y de ahí este se materializa, sus preferidos son: la mochila cohete, el saltador multidinamico, la armadura Meca o volverse enorme a si mismo.

Fetiche: Es un muñeco entusiasta al que siempre esta contento pero luego cuando lo hacen enfadar este se limita a utilizar todos los poderes que tiene a su disposición para luchar contra aquellos que destruyen todo aquello que ha salido de la imaginación, le encanta estar con sus amigos y descubrir nuevos mundos que haya por todo Little Big Planet.

DE BLOB:

Edad: Desconocida

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Radia (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Al ser una especie gelatinosa y liquida es capaz de transformar y alterar su cuerpo en cualquier cosa que pueda forma, puede rebotar y dañar a sus enemigos con pintura, es capaz de absorber el color y la textura de cualquier superficie solida o liquida, tiene debilidad por la tinta negra haciendo que se derrita y muera al instante pero de vez en cuando ha conseguido curarse gracias al agua limpia y potable, nada lo mato excepto la suciedad o cualquier otra cosa negativa.

Fetiche: Es un ser entusiasta y que siempre esta de buen rollo, como se ha pasado toda su vida solo apenas entiende lo que significa las responsabilidades pero va aprendiendo a medida que se adapta al equipo que tiene en sus manos, no le gusta que traten mal a los débiles y odia a muerte al Camarada Black por sus actos de tiranía y esclavitud.

JAKE LONG/AMERICAN DRAGON

Edad: 13

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Americano japonés

Habilidad: Al ser un dragón humano tiene la capacidad de sacar su verdadera naturaleza de dragón haciendo que se vuelva un completo reptil humano, puede volar, atacar con su cola, escupir fuego por la boca, tener visión de dragón que le permite ver de lejos o de invocar un hechizo que le permite duplicarse a si mismo por un tiempo especifico, va aprendiendo todo tipo de habilidades pero de momento solamente utiliza lo básico como cualquier otro dragón.

Fetiche: Es un chico entusiasta al que le encanta pasárselo en grande, le encanta jugar con el skate, rapear, jugar a videojuegos, bailar y sobretodo luchar con el dragón que es, no soporto hacer las tareas del cole, soportar a su profesor o aguantarse las lecciones de su abuela como maestro, esta completamente enamorado de Rose que es también la Cazadora de Dragones pero después de varios hechos aislados ha conseguido tener una relación oficial con ella, tema solucionado.

MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG/LADYBUG:

Edad: 13

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Francesa

Habilidad: Al adherirse a su tikki le permite transformarse en una mujer mariquita con múltiples habilidades de lucha pero mayoritariamente posee las habilidades de ser ligera, rápida y acrobática, utiliza su bolso de maquilla como un yo-yo que le permite engancharse a cualquier superficie y el rollo no se acaba nunca, lo utiliza capturar todos los akumas que posee a la gente, tiene su tiempo ilimitado de energía y una vez que se acabe acabara volviendo a la normalidad.

Fetiche: Es una chica cariñosa, amable y con muchas ambiciones como la moda, pero sobretodo intentar de gustarle a su amor platónico Adrien Agreste del cual no sabe que es Catnoir, intenta de confesarse pero es muy torpe y siente un odio irreverente hacía Chloe porque siempre esta coqueteando con Adrien, cuando se vuelve en Ladybug es una chica decidida y no permite que los villanos akumatizados se salgan con la suya.

AHSOKA TANO:

Edad: 16

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Togruta (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Ahsoka es una guerra jedi con una gran capacidad de lucha inigualable, utilizando la fuerza puede mover los objetos o sentir el peligro donde sea o cuando pase en un futuro incierto, tiene su sable láser que le permite atacar o matar a cualquier enemigo que intente hacer daño a cualquier inocente, en algúnas ocasiones ha conseguido librarse de cualquier situación con tal solo usando su ingenio y su sabiduría.

Fetiche: No soporto que gente mala trate a su tribu o a cualquier otra especie parecida a la suya como les vengan en gana, se encariña fácilmente con la gente, tiene una gran devoción hacía su maestro del cual le admira profundamente, tiene un gran deber por la justicia y hará todo lo que sea necesario para poder librar al universo de las peores escorias jamas conocidas, tiene una extraña relación con el separatista Lux, tema no solucionado.

JACK DARBY:

Edad: 20

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Americano

Habilidad: Jack Darby es un joven temerario bien entrenado por los mejores generales militares de nuestro tiempo gracias a la ayuda del teniente Fowler, posee grandes habilidades de lucha y de tiro, ha luchando junto con los Autobots gracias a su mentora alienigena Arcee lo que le permite tener una gran experiencia en el campo de batalla.

Fetiche: Jack es el típico chico americano que lo quiere tener todo, una buena moto, estar con una chica guapa e intentar de no parecer un completo pringao con los demás, le encanta estar con sus amigos y echa de menos a su compañera Arcee que volvió a su planeta natal, posee múltiples romances con unas cuantas mujeres pero ninguna esta corroborada como una relación oficial.

TYSON GRANGER:

Edad: 13

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Tyson es otro chico entusiasta con una gran inteligencia en los juegos de Beyblade, cada vez que el pierde él es capaz de asumir sus errores haciendo que luego en la siguiente batalla pueda tener su revancha, no tiene muchas habilidades físicas pero con su detenimiento sobre los Beyblade, es capaz de hacer todo tipo de cosas útiles.

Fetiche: Tiene un gran entusiasmo por los Beyblade, tanto que esta dispuesto a ganar según todo lo que se precie pero jamas sin defraudar a sus amigos de ningúna manera, es otro chico presumido al que lo único que le encanta es ser querido por cualquiera aunque nunca consigue lo que quiere pero siempre se esfuerza por conseguir a pesar de su testarudez.

RAY KON:

Edad: 14

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Japonesa

Habilidad: Ray es otro chico con una enorme capacidad para manejar los Beyblade, al igual que Kai de los BladeSharks, es muy poderoso pero ha ido yendo controlando de mejor manera sus poderes para que no parezcan muy descontrolados y eso podría provocar un gran descontrol, no tiene muchas aptitudes físicas pero ha ido entrenando de vez en cuando demostrando que puede ser muy capaz de controlar sus habilidades tanto en los campeonatos como en el exterior.

Fetiche: Tiene un serio entusiasmo hacía los campeonatos de Beyblade ya que se lo toma como algo personal junto con su antiguo equipo después de pasarse al lado de Tyson, es un chico tímido y en ocasiones oculta muchas cosas pero de vez en cuando ha sabido valorar a sus amigos, tiene una estrecha relación con aquellos a quienes admiran enormemente.

ASTRID HOFFERSON:

Edad: 20

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Noruega (pasado alternativo)

Habilidad: Astrid es una chica ruda con grandes capacidades de lucha, es capaz de placar a un enemigo con tan solo usando su fuerza bruta y su ingenio a la hora de cometer una estrategia, con la ayuda de su dragón Tormenta, puede volar y atacar con él haciendo la estrategia del ataque del lanzamiento de espinas de cola, en algúnas ocasiones utiliza un hacha y un escudo, pero eso solamente lo hace para defenderse de dragones y otras criaturas hostiles.

Fetiche: Le encanta ser vikinga y al mismo tiempo cometer todo tipo de misiones, tiene un gran agrado junto a su dragón Tormenta del cual nunca se separa de ella, no le gusta que la traten de niña mimada o de que se sienta fácilmente atraída por los hombres aunque tiene una relación mas que oficial con su amigo Hipo del cual han estado mas juntos que con cualquier otro, tema solucionado.

HADA DE LOS DIENTES:

Edad: 440 inmortales

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Islandia (aproximadamente)

Habilidad: El Hada de los Dientes posee a un enorme grupo de pequeñas hadas que son capaces de defenderá de cualquier ataque enemigo, pero cuando eso falla es capaz de defenderse haciendo un vuelo en cabeza mientras va dando varios ataques de puño a todo aquello que se le ponga por delante, tiene una visión ocular que le permite percatarse de cualquier diente en un radio de 5 metros a la redonda aunque también lo suele usar cada vez que ocurre una desgracia y eso le hace ir directa hacía el lugar de la situación.

Fetiche: Es una chica adorable que casi nunca se enfada por nada, en ocasiones se pone mandona con sus hadas pero solo cuando se pasan de la raya por ciertas situaciones personales, le encantan los dientes y jamas se agota de verlos, le encantan los niños y darles una moneda a cambio, le encanta ser una guardiana y tiene una obsesión inverosímil hacía Jack Frost aunque en ocasiones se ha demostrando que le adora bastante, tema no solucionado.

BECK/EL RENEGADO:

Edad: 26 (aproximadamente)

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: La Red (mundo virtual)

Habilidad: Posee un disco que le permite tener las mismas habilidades de lucha de Tron, es capaz de adquirir una motocicleta de luz que pueda activarse o desactivarse al instante, es un gran atleta capaz de utilizar su disco para todo tipo de ataques de lucha, tiene un gran ingenio que le permite manejar cualquier maquina o alterarla a su gusto.

Fetiche: Le encantan las batallas de discos y estar con sus amigos, no le gustan los programas y lo que han hecho con la civilización en La Red, tiene un odio nefasto hacía ellos por lo que le hicieron a su amigo, esta dispuesto a líder a toda una rebelión y no se rendirá ante nada, tiene una cierta fijación por la comandante Paige del cual ella no sabe de que en realidad se trata del renegado que sustituye a Tron, tema no solucionado.

LOS 8 PRINCIPALES

RONAN LANCASTER/RONIN:

Edad: 31

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Australiana

Habilidad: Ronan es un pirata escurridizo capaz de adquirir todo tipo de armas que este fabrica o que simplemente ha robado de todo tipo de lugares enormemente fortificados, sus armas favoritas son: Un shuriken para combatir fantasmas que también sirve como bumerán aunque en ocasiones siempre utiliza su sombrero como disco volador, tiene un par de revólveres que conecta en sus hombreras del que puede disparar varias balas sin parar, y tiene un rifle de francotirador del que aprovecha su parche cibernético para poder disparar desde grandes distancias, tiene bastantes habilidades de lucha pero casi nunca las utiliza por ciertas razones poco coherentes.

Fetiche: Es un rufián obsesionado con robarse cualquier cosa que le proporcione mucho dinero aunque en ocasiones ha sabido dejar todo beneficio atrás, se siente solo debido a que cuando murió su hija se quedo lastimado por dentro y se ahogo en un vaso de agua a base de grandes chupitos de alcohol del cual este jamas deja cada dia, pero cuando esta con un equipo empieza a recobrar el sentido acordándose de lo que verdaderamente importa, que no esta solo en el mundo.

DANNY FENTON/DANNY PHANTOM:

Edad: 14

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Americano

Habilidad: Danny es un chico medio humano medio fantasma que le permite la habilidad de transmutarse en una versión contraria de si mismo pero en forma espectral, tiene la habilidad de volverse invisible, atravesar paredes, lanzar rayos por las manos, crear escudos de energía, y otro montón de habilidades mas, a medida que ha ido adaptandose a sus poderes ha conseguido tener mas poderes que cualquier otro haciendo que sea el fantasma mas poderoso de la historia.

Fetiche: Le encanta ser Danny Phantom y salvar al mundo de los fantasmas que acechan a sus seres mas queridos, le encanta estar con sus amigos, su familia, se arriesgaría lo que sea por proteger el mundo en el que vive aunque eso le cueste la vida, es divertido gracioso algo torpe pero cuando se trata de ser un heroe, sabe lo que hace, tiene grandes intereses amorosos por cualquier chica pero solamente pudo conquistar a la única chica que ama y esa es su amiga Samantha Mason del cual ambos se quedaron en una relación estable, tema solucionado.

RODNEY HOJALATA:

Edad: 18

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Ciudad Remache (mundo alternativo)

Habilidad: Rodney es capaz de inventar cualquier aparato útil hasta por lo absurdo que sea pero en ocasiones ha sabido ayudar a quien sea ya que nunca se rinde cuando quiere cumplir con sus tareas como inventor, tiene sus dos llaves inglesas que le permiten reparar a cualquier robot aunque en ocasiones las utiliza como armas para poder defenderse o tiene algúnas otras cosas mas escondidas en su cuerpo que le sirven como armas para luchar, tiene a su robot Wonderbot que siempre le ayuda en todo hasta para resolver los momentos mas insostenibles.

Fetiche: Le encanta ser inventor y haría lo que fuese para ayudar a cualquier que necesite que le apoye en lo que sea, no tolera que ningún robot se oxide y acabe muerto en el chatarrero, quiere demostrar que puede ser el mayor inventor que haya existido nunca, es muy reacio a eso de ser un heroe y de luchar pero cuando se trata de defender a aquello que mas le importa es capaz de todo con tal de hacer justicia y placar el orden en donde considera su hogar.

HIPO HORRENDO ABADEJO III/CONQUISTADOR DE DRAGONES:

Edad: 20

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Noruega (pasado alternativo)

Habilidad: Hipo es un chico con un gran ingenio y una capacidad de superarse en todos los problemas, es un líder nato y no se rinde ante ningúna situación, posee una espada de fuego que se enciende al activar un sistema que contiene un potente gas inflamable, tiene un traje que le permite abrirse como si fuese un dragón y poder volar por si mismo, posee una pierna ortopédica que se puede manejar de diferentes maneras, esta siempre al lado de su dragón Desdentao que siempre le ayuda a poder volar y a combatir en grandes batallas.

Fetiche: Es un perfecto guerrero con un gran liderazgo inigualable, gracias a la ayuda de su dragón Desdentao ha conseguido superarse de ser un niño enclenque a ser un vikingo poderoso capaz de enfrentarse a todo tipo de enemigos, le encanta volar con su dragón Desdentao del cual jamas se separa de él, le encanta enseñarle a todo el mundo ha saber lo que es poder entrenar a un dragón, tiene una gran amistad con su grupo de jinetes de dragón pero sobretodo con Astrid del cual ambos han avanzado bastante hasta tener una relación oficial, tema solucionado.

JACKSON OVERLAND/JACK FROST:

Edad: 16 (316 años inmortales)

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Islandesa

Habilidad: Jack es un guardián inmortal que tiene la capacidad de volar y congelarlo todo gracias a la ayuda de su cayado de pastor que le otorga su poder, todo su cuerpo esta bajo cero haciendo que pueda resistir a las bajas temperaturas pero no de las altas, se puede dejar llevar por el viento haciendo que acabe en otros lugares mucho mas rápido, tiene muy pocas habilidades de lucha aunque con la gran habilidad de congelarlo todo lo convierte en uno de los héroes mas poderosos que existen en todo el mundo.

Fetiche: Le encanta divertirse con los niños y entusiasmarlos en invierno ya que es él único momento en el que puede estar presente, respeta muy pocas cosas ya que es un chico rebelde cuya única obligación es hacer reír a los niños, se esfuerza por recordar su antigua vida como humano aunque le encanta pasarlo bien con sus amigos Guardianes y encima con el vikingo Hipo del cual ambos mantienen una estrecha relación como de hermanos de toda la vida, tiene una relación con el Hada de los dientes aunque ha sido un poco frecuente, tema no solucionado.

NORMAN BABCOCK/PARANORMAN

Edad: 12

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Americano

Habilidad: Norman es un chico con un extraña habilidad de poder ver a los muertos que se encuentran atrapados en el mundo de los vivos en su estado de energía fantasmagórica, él es el único que puede hablar con ellos y ayudarles con sus problemas que les atormentan, tiene muy pocas habilidades de lucha pero vive en su interior Agatha Pendergast del cual ambos actúan como un solo individuo, gracias a ella este le permite reaccionar de una forma agresiva del cual le salen rayos de las manos que le permite destruir a todos los enemigos que tiene delante.

Fetiche: Es un chico tímido y poco abierto debido a que le cuesta bastante adaptarse al tener esa habilidad pero después de haber conseguido calmar a Agatha ha conseguido atenerse al don que tiene, le encantan los zombies y todo aquello que resulte demasiado terrorífico hasta para un niño de su edad, tiene una estrecha relación con Agatha del cual ambos comparten un mismo cuerpo ha ido a apreciarla lo suficiente como para sentirse encariñado con ella, no se sabe muy bien si es una relación amorosa pero ha estado muy presente, tema no solucionado.

ROSE LA CAZADORA DE DRAGONES:

Edad: 15

Sexo: Femenino

Nacionalidad: Americana

Habilidad: Rose es una soldado entrenada en el arte de matar dragones y algúnas otras criaturas mágicas, es ágil, robusta, fuerte y tiene ciertos reflejos que le permiten esquivar varios ataques inesperados, va armada con una lanza que se puede partir con la mitad convirtiendose en dos cuchillas, tiene grandes habilidades de lucha y kung fu que le permiten de sobra para vencer a todo tipo de enemigos pero siempre atacando de una forma rígida y agresiva, suele luchar con su novio Jake Long del cual ambos forman un buen equipo.

Fetiche: Cuando esta presente como Rose es una chica amable y cariñosa al que le encanta tener una vida social y apacible pero cuando se vuelve la Cazadora se convierte en una mujer rígida a la que apenas se le puede recriminar cualquier cosa a menos que ella no actúe primero, es muy leal y jamas ha denegado una orden del superior que tenga, siempre esta con su mascara debido a que le avergüenza saber que en una vida anterior fue una asesina de criaturas mágicas.

ADRIEN AGRESTE/CATNOIR:

Edad: 13

Sexo: Masculino

Nacionalidad: Francesa

Habilidad: Adrien se puede adherir a su tikki permitiéndole transformarse en Catnoir del cual grandes poderes parecidos a los gatos como salto, agilidad, fuerza, tiene una vara extensible de una longitud ilimitada que le permite extenderse hasta limites insospechados, en ocasiones lo utiliza para combatir contra los villanos akumatizados, puede saltar de un lado para otro al igual que un gato, tiene unas uñas que lo arañan todo y utiliza una energía que le permite desintegrar todo lo que toca con sus manos.

Fetiche: Adrien es un chico de grandes talentos, trabaja como famoso modelo masculino, tiene aptitudes para hablar varios idiomas, practicar esgrima, practicar karate, le encanta ser famoso pero no le gusta mucho que luego que todos piensen que es demasiado perfecto, cuando se vuelve Catnoir es presumida todas las horas y siempre esta intentando de impresionar a su compañero Ladybug del cual esta terriblemente enamorado y hará lo que sea para conquistar su corazón, tema no solucionado.

* * *

 **Y estos son todos los posibles candidatos disponibles para salvar el mundo en nombre del gobierno militar conocido como DATS, existen muchos tipos de héroes, pero si hay del que no nos hayamos, pon un mensaje o critica donde poner cualquier ejemplo de heroe de serie o pelicula animada conocida y lo pondremos archivado para utilizarlo en nuestra contra, DATS te lo agradece en nombre del país y de tu gobierno protector contra amenazas sociales**

 **Adiós.**

TEMATICAS

DIGIMON

CODIGO LYOKO

GORMITI

HUNTIK

SKYLANDERS

MEDABOTS

BEYBLADE

METAJETS

ROBOTS 2005

STAR WARS THE CLONE WARS

TRON LA RESISTENCIA

TRANSFORMERS PRIME

NINJAGO

RATCHET & CLANK

DE BLOB

LITTLE BIG PLANET

AMERICAN DRAGON JAKE LONG

DINOSAUR KING

GET ED

DANNY PHANTOM

COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON

EL ORIGEN DE LOS GUARDIANES

PARANORMAN

PRODIGIOSA LADYBUG

* * *

FIN.


End file.
